Tangled
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a Shizuo and Kida smut fanfic that was requested by one of my RP-ing friends from Facebook. Enjoy! Kida contemplates on his sexuality.


Another day has ended in the famous and chaotic city that never sleeps, Ikebukuro. The vast sky was caliginous and clear; no clouds plagued it except, for a few scattered stars that scintillated. The streetlights and the lamps from opened restaurants laminated the crowded city, making it seem less visually nighttime.

A young high school boy with bleached blonde hair sauntered down the congested sidewalks of Sunshine 60. His bleached blonde bangs swayed from side to side with every step he took. The young boy had a frustrated expression on his face as he pushed by the bystanders. His mind was filled with images of nothing, but the strongest man in of that city, perhaps all of Japan, Shizuo Heiwajima. The young boy didn't know why his mind was overflowed with mental images of the man, but those thoughts made the young boy's heart palpitate and cheeks flush. The reactions from those thoughts made the young boy question his sexuality. All of his life he lived as a heterosexual. He flirted with lots of women constantly. Even women that were out of his league, older women. He fell for a young girl his age, Saki Mikajima. So, why was Shizuo plaguing the young boy's thoughts? To test out his sexuality, he got his best friend, Mikado Ryugamine, to kiss him. Once their lips locked, the both of them felt awkward and uncomfortable. Plus, the young boy felt nothing.

The young boy let out a discontented cry as he stopped in his tracks and raised his head to the dark sky. The people around him stopped also, glancing at him. He ignored the odd and weird gazes from the people around him and continued strolling down the sidewalk.

The young boy's eyes weren't fixated on what was going around him, thinking that the only way to know for sure of what he was feeling is to get a kiss from the man that crowded his mind, though those conjectures were interrupted when he ran into a hard chest.

"Masaomi Kida…" called a recondite voice.

The obscure voice snapped the young boy from his speculations as he heard his name being called. Kida rose his head up again, but to notice that he was surrounded by a gang of guys. Kida's eyes pierced a harsh glare towards the guy who called his name. He wasn't in a good mood, so he didn't want to deal with unnecessary fights.

"As you can see, I am not in the mood to deal with nobody's." said he as he waved them off with his hand.

He attempted to push pass the guy who he had bumped into, but the guy, who happened to be taller Kida, grabbed his neck tightly and slammed his body against the brick wall behind him. Kida had closed his amber colored optics, once his neck was grabbed and bit down on his bottom lip as his back hit the wall roughly. The blonde boy let out an angry growl as he looked up at the guy again.

"Who are you calling a nobody?"

Kida scoffed at the guy's question.

"A real dumbass of a guy who decided to pick a fight with me when I'm in a foul mood." He said as he kneed the guy in his crotch.

The guy bent over to hold his aching crotch, which gave Kida a chance to elbow his back, causing the guy to face plant into the ground. Kida then kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to let a cry of pain. Kida stomped on his back numerously and infuriatedly. His eyes glared fiercely at the guy beneath his feet. When Kida lifted up his dominate foot again, he was smacked in the back of his head with a metal bat by one of the other gang members. Blood started trickling down from the top of his head. Kida furiously kicked the guy so hard; his body was pushed back roughly. He turned back towards the guy who attacked and punched him dead in the face without hesitation. Kida's was too swift, so the guy couldn't block it. His body was flown to the brick wall beside him roughly, knocking him out. The rest of the gang members charged at Kida all at once. Kida picked up the bat that had his blood stained on it. One at a time, he dodged all of their punches and swung the bat at his attackers, smacking them dead in the face. He was then attacked from behind in the head, which sent him to the ground. His orbs closed tightly as he landed on his stomach. He tried to get up, but a foot from his attacker pushed him back down to the ground.

"Fuck!" Kida grunted out.

Not being able to see what was coming next, Kida was struck on his back with a huge, metal blunt object, repeatedly. Kida cried out in pain every time he was smacked, but he didn't give up in trying to push away his attacker. He thrusted his leg up, but his attacker smacked the blunt object on his leg. Kida rolled onto his side and used his other leg to push the guy out of the way, but just a bit. It was enough for him to quickly jump up and stand in a defensive stance. More blood was trickling down his face, blocking him from seeing from one of his eye. He squinted that eye, still focused on the guy in front of him. Out of nowhere his attacker was roughly sent to the brick by a huge vending machine. Kida blinked a couple of times to process what just happened.

"What the fuck, a vending machine?" He asked himself quietly.

"Wait…" Kida froze when he thought about the person that threw that vending machine.

He gulped down the knot in his throat and turned his body around the opposite way to see none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. He was standing a few feet away from him; still in the stance he threw the machine. He noticed his chest rose up and down in a quick pace as he panted. His body was still frozen, paralyzed, but not with fear. Shizuo had relaxed and straightened his back. One of his hands was stuffed in his pocket as the other pushed up his blue tinted sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. Shizuo walked up to Kida slowly and stopped when he stood in front of him. He placed a hand on Kida's shoulder, making his face go scarlet as he looked up at the older man. The only thing that played in his head was of them kissing heatedly and passionately.

"T….thanks..." Kida managed to say.

"He was beginning to really annoy me." He added.

"No problem, but what got you distracted? You are usually more focused when you are fighting." Shizuo asked him.

"Wait, how would he know that? Unless, he has been watching me or something along those lines." Kida thought.

"Well, something has been on my mind a lot lately, which got my feelings conflicted." He answered Shizuo, a bit nervously.

"Uhm, do you mind if I try something out? It will help solve my conflicted feelings." Kida asked the older man.

Shizuo shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." He simply answered him.

Kida nodded his head a bit and stepped forward, placing on of his hands on Shizuo's chest. He leaned his lips up towards Shizuo's slowly and nervously. Shizuo watched him, a bit confused at what he was trying to do. His dark brown optics widened when his lips was captured by Kida's, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he embraced his free arm around Kida's waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Kida kept his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pressing his chest and his lips harder against Shizuo's. Shizuo's tongue ran across Kida's bottom lip, making Kida to part his lips without hesitation. Kida's face burned a deeper color of scarlet as he felt Shizuo's tongue roam every crevice of his mouth, coating it with his saliva. He let out a soft moan that muffled by the kiss as he tangled his tongue with Shizuo's, playing with it. Without parting from the kiss, Shizuo pushed Kida up against the same brick wall as before, leaning his leg in between his legs. Kida parted from Shizuo's lips unwillingly to catch his breath. Saliva was entangling their two tongues and trickled down the side of their mouths. Kida's eyes were still closed as he panted heavily. Shizuo panted also as he rested his head on the crook of Kida's neck.

"D...did that help solve your conflicted feelings?" Shizuo managed to ask, still panting.

All Kida could do to reply was by nodding his head up and down, until he was able to breathe normally.

"Mind explaining to me?" Shizuo asked again.

"I have been having…uhm…intimate thoughts about you."

"Intimate? Like us having…." Shizuo paused.

"Yes and I was confused at why your image was appearing every time, I masturbated, why I dream about the both of us having sex and about your gentle caress, your securing embrace and about your warm and passionate kisses."

"What have you concluded?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"It is because I somehow grown feelings for you." Kida finally confessed.

He avoided his gaze by averting his eyes towards the sky, still feeling nervous by Shizuo's body still pressing against his.

"I don't expect my feelings to be requited because it was hard for me to finally realize my true sexuality."

"What would that be?" Shizuo asked again.

"I would say that I am bisexual. I am still attracted to women, but I also find myself attracted to men too, you, Shizuo."

"To your and my surprise your feelings are requited." Shizuo confessed too.

Kida's head shot down to look at Shizuo.

"What?" Kida asked, sort of shocked.

Shizuo embraced Kida's waist tighter, hugging him closer.

"It's true. I have these weird, but strong feelings for you. That's why I have been keeping an eye on you. I can't let you out of my sight. At the beginning, I couldn't decipher what these feelings were, since I've never really felt them before, but over time I figured it out."

"I thought if you were ever to able to love another guy that it would be."

"Izaya?" Shizuo finished his sentence.

"Yeah..." Kida said quietly.

"I thought so too, but the only feelings I ever get towards that flea is anger and murderous intent."

Kida ended up chuckling a bit at what Shizuo said.

"I can't believe any of this…" Kida let out.

"W…what do we do now?" Shizuo asked being the clueless guy he is.

Kida's lips curved upward into a small smile and grabbed Shizuo chin, lifting it up.

"How about we make my sexual fantasies come to life?" He asked him, his lips curving from an innocent smile to a devious smirk.

Shizuo's lips also twisted into a sly smile.

Without answering him, Shizuo grabbed Kida's wrist, pulling him down the sidewalk, opposite of the way he was going before. Kida chuckled again as he let himself be dragged by Shizuo.

"So eager, Shizu-chan!" He told him, laughing softly.

Shizuo's cheeks flushed a bit at Kida's comment.

"Shut up."

Kida grinned widely as he jumped on Shizuo's back, wrapping his arms around his neck, once again. His legs rested around his waist Shizuo smiled slightly as he held onto Kida's legs, making sure we he wouldn't fall.

Once they entered Shizuo's apartment, Kida grinned as he pulled Shizuo to the nearest bedroom, navigating through the dark hallways. Shizuo closed the door behind him and immediately captured Kida's lips again, inserting his pink muscle into Kida's mouth with no hesitation. Kida grabbed Shizuo's vest tightly as he enjoyed the feeling of Shizuo's tongue exploring his mouth.

Without taking his lips from Kida's, Shizuo took a step forward, pushing him on the bed. His head rested on the pillow as he pulled Shizuo on top of him. Both of Shizuo's hands rested on both sides of Kida and his knee rested in between Kida's leg. After it roamed his mouth, Shizuo's tongue caressed Kida's roughly, earning a soft moan to be muffled by his mouth. Kida unbuttoned Shizuo's black vest, and slid it off his shoulders. His tongue tangled with Shizuo's with want and need as he continued with his white buttoned shirt. Shizuo tilted his head to the side, so that he could have more access to Kida's hot mouth. Shizuo grabbed the hem of Kida dark gray hooded sweatshirt and lifted it above his head. Their lips parted for a split second as the shirt went above Kida's head. The moment Shizuo threw his shirt on the floor beside his bed, their lips immediately captured one another again. Kida's tongue and Shizuo's tongue tangled together, brushing up against one another desperately wanting more. Kida managed to get off Shizuo's shirt, so that he was completely bare chested. Shizuo rubbed his chest against Kida's, earning yet another moan of need from his lips. He slowly parted from Kida's lips, making him let out a small whimper. He didn't want their lips to part so soon. Shizuo started nipping at Kida's neck, on his sensitive area. As he did that, one of his hands roamed his chest. Shizuo could feel that both of Kida's nipples were erect. Shizuo parted from the sensitive skin and stared at Kida's chest.

"Mhm, Kida…your nipples are so…perfectly erect and the perfect shade of pink..." He whispered to him.

The words Shizuo whispered to him made both of his cheeks scarlet.

Shizuo leaned his lips over Kida's right nipple and softly licked over the nub. He traced the shape with his tongue gently, earning a gasp from Kida.

"S…Shizuo…" He cried out.

He used his teeth and scraped the nub of it. He used his other hand to pinch and pull Kida's left nipple.

"A….h…" Kida let out another gasp.

Shizuo pulled on his right nipple with his teeth and massaged his other.

"S…Shizu...chan…"

The moment he let out the gasp, Shizuo could feel a throbbing bulge in Kida's nether regions. He could feel it twitch and throb against his crotch, making his hard. Shizuo bit his bottom lip as he triturated his erection against Kida's in a certain sliding rhythm. He went at a slow pace, but roughly, since the fabrics of their pants were in between their two aching and pulsating flesh.

"Ah...a...Shizu-chan…!" Kida cried out again.

Shizuo bit his bottom lip more, trying to suppress the moan that was trying to escape his lips.

He triturated harder and faster against Kida's aching erection as he placed all of his warm mouth on Kida's left nipple.

Kida tightly grasped Shizuo's shoulders with both of his hands as he moved his hips to the rhythm he was going.

"K...Kida..." Shizuo mumbled out.

Shizuo quickly unzipped the jeans Kida wore and pulled it off, along with his boxers, letting his erected muscle bolt upright.

"Ah..!" Kida cried out again.

The tip of Kida's flesh ejaculated pre-cum, still twitching and throbbing. Shizuo could tell it started to ache, since Kida's teeth bit down on his bottom lip hard. Shizuo stared at Kida's member, licking his lips again, coating it with saliva. He gently grabbed it with both of his hands, earning another gasp from the young high schooler. Shizuo closed his eyes as his tongue traced along the tip of his penis, slowly, before licking down his shaft. He traced the shaft with his tongue going in a north direction, which led him back to his tip. Kida's hands left Shizuo's shoulder and tightly grasped the sheets beside him. His reaction told Shizuo he was enjoying it, so he continued. Shizuo engulfed Kida's flesh with all of his mouth, pushing down, until he reached all of him.

"F...uck…!"

Shizuo moved his head up and down slowly, making sure to get all of Kida as he bobbed his head. As he moved his head, he used his mouth to suck and slurp his member.

Kida grabbed Shizuo's bleached blonde hair and pulled on it as he quickened my pace, using his tongue to play with it.

"S...hizuo…!"

He lifted Kida's behind off the bed, so that he could slide in two of his fingers inside Kida's entrance, after coating them with his saliva.

"Shizuo!" Kida screamed out in surprise.

Shizuo smirked into Kida's dick as he used his tongue and slid it against Kida's penis as he sucked harder on it. His two fingers went in deeper inside Kida and stretched out his hole, scissoring him. He arched his back up as he threw his head back.

"Fuck…a…h…!"

He felt Kida's penis tense up and tighten in his mouth, before it ejaculated Kida's hot seed in his mouth.

"AH…Shizuo…!" Kida cried out in orgasmic pleasure.

Shizuo closed his eyes as Kida's sperm was squirted all over his face. He licked his lips seductively as he cleaned off his seed. He licked cum off the tip of Kida's cock. He could hear his ragged breaths as it tried to recover from the previous orgasm. Without swallowing the previous cum in his mouth, Shizuo leaned forward towards Kida's lips and kissed him again, making him taste his own sperm. His lips parted immediately, allowing Shizuo's tongue to roam every crevice of his mouth again, coating it with his saliva. He took his fingers out of Kida's wet hole, making him emit a whimper.

"Shizu-chan, please….put it in me. I need you inside me. I want to desperately feel your dick ravage my insides." Kida pleaded for him.

Shizuo licked his lips again.

"Kida, you're so eager for me to penetrate you. I like that." He told him seductively.

"Turn over." he demanded him.

Kida nodded his head up and down and obeyed my request. He rolled over, so that he lied on his stomach. He lifted himself up on his knee and rested on the palms of both of his hands. Shizuo got a clear view of Kida's tiny, pink hole, wet with his seed. He grabbed Kida's hips and spread both of his cheeks. He licked around the entrance, tasting his sperm once again.

"Give me your dick, Damnit!" Kida cried again in frustration.

Shizuo chuckled as Kida begged for him again.

Shizuo unzipped his pants, letting out his twitching member and pushed it up against Kida's entrance. He closed my eyes and bit the bottom of his lip again as he plunged his huge penis inside Kida deeply, fitting his length.

"Ah…a...ah!" Kida cried out in pleasure again.

Shizuo stayed still as he was all the way in. He wanted to wait for Kida to give him a sign, signaling he wanted him to move. He didn't want to hurt him.

A…h…Shizuo…start moving before I do." Kida demanded me.

Shizuo hugged Kida's waist tightly and thrusted his dick out of him, until the tip of his penis pressed against his entrance and slammed it back inside Kida. He thrusted himself in and out of Kida at a normal pace, rocking his hips with my every move.

"Ngh….Ah…hah…ah…shi...zu…o...ah..!" Kida moaned and panted with his every thrust.

His saliva trickled down the side of his mouth from the pleasure he was feeling.

With every hard thrust, Shizuo's dick slammed into Kida's prostate, making Kida scream out his name, after seeing a white flash. He held onto the sheets tightly, clenching his hands into fists.

"Ah…Kida…" Shizuo whispered, not trying to be loud.

Shizuo lifted up Kida's leg, so that he lied on his side, which allowed him to thrust even deeper inside him.

"AHH…! Shizuo…! AHH…OH GOD….YES!" Kida screamed at the top of his lungs, more of his saliva dripping out his mouth.

"Nyah…Kida…ah…hah…." Shizuo moaned and panted quietly

He couldn't catch his breath. All he could mutter were short syllables in a deep hitched panting.

Shizuo pushed Kida on his back, switching to another position. He held down his legs as they were spread as widely as they could, allowing him to thrust into Kida at another angle.

Shizuo could feel Kida's hot, wet hole clench around his cock tightly and as it moved in and out of him, roughly slamming into his prostate over and over.

"Ah…Shizu-chan…I'm coming..!"

Shizuo bit his lip once again and slammed himself into him with a few more thrusts before he felt Kida's muscle tighten around his dick again, before his penis squirted his seed heavily all over his chest and Shizuo's face again. He tightly held Kida's waist and lied down on his back, pulling Kida on top of him. He moved Kida's hips quickly, so that he rode his dick hard. Kida closed his eyes shut as he moved his hips on his own up and down on Shizuo's cock, going a rapid pace.

"Ah...Kida..! Just like that!...I'm gonna come!"

Shizuo squeezed Kida's ass tightly as he felt himself reach a climax, immediately ejecting his sperm inside Kida's hot, tight ass. After ejaculating his seed, Shizuo's body collapsed on the bed. His chest was rising up and down quickly as his breath tried to catch up to him. Kida relaxed back on the pillow. Shizuo could hear his ragged breathing as he pulled out of Kida slowly, trying not to hurt him. Kida let another whimper when he lost the warmth of Shizuo's penis inside of him. Shizuo rolled off him and rested beside him on the same pillow.

"T...that was better than my dream..." Kida managed to spurt out.

"You were amazing…Shizuo." He added, impressed by his skills in the bed.

Shizuo gulped, before he answered Kida with "I was just going by instinct, since this my first time being sexually intimate with anyone".

Kida quickly sat up and stared down at Shizuo with shock in his amber optics.

"I was your first?" He asked.

Shizuo just simply nodded his head, embarrassed and averting his eyes away from Kida. Kida smiled warmly and grabbed Shizuo's chin again, pulling it up to his lips in a warm kiss.

"That is even better." Kida said as he slowly parted from Shizuo's soft lips.

Shizuo smiled a bit as he repeatedly pecked Kida's lips softly, making chuckle slightly. He combed through Shizuo's soft blonde hair, tilting his head as he kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo as he parted, pulling him closer, so that he could snuggle up to his chest. Shizuo pulled the covers over their bare, naked body, wet with sweat and rested his head on Kida's.

"I love you…" Kida whispered silently as he quietly drifted off into his consciousness.

"I feel the same." Shizuo whispered back as he too, drifted off into a silent slumber.


End file.
